Season 1
is the first season of the Escape the Night franchise. In this season, Joey Graceffa invites 10 of his friends to a dinner party at a House he's inherited from a distant relative, who's recently passed away. Once there, everything possible goes wrong. The Guests must now collect 4 aritfacts, and then free 4 house owners in order to Escape the House's wicked challenges and evil. About Welcome to "Escape the Night." In this surreality competition series, hosted by Joey Graceffa, 10 guests are invited from the modern world to attend a dinner at his newly acquired mansion estate, which has been locked in the 1920's; when America was roaring... roaring with madness. This is a dinner party to die for. No one is safe. - Joey Graceffa Process Cast Reveal Unlike most of the Seasons, Escape the Night 1 revealed it's Cast within the Trailer for the season. It follows Joey Graceffa as he receives a House he's been dreaming about. He invites his friends to a Dinner part to die for. He invites Eva Gutowski as the Journalist, Oli White as the Big Game Hunter, Lele Pons as the Hustler, Timothy DeLaGhetto as the Mobster, Matt Haag as the Professor, Sierra Furtado as the Heiress, Glozell as the Jazz Singer, iJustine as the Gambler, Andrea Brooks as the fixer, and finally, Shane Dawson as the Renegade. It is currently the only Season to feature more than 10 guests, beating this record by just 1 guest. Although it contains1 1 Guests, Shane Dawson died in the first Episode as he asked Joey & the Producers to be killed off in the first Episode. This season's guests' assistants is Arthur, along with the House Staff Sarah, and Marvin. They're later revealed to be behind all deaths and all the evil behind the House, and to Escape, they must be defeated. Premiere Graceffa created a build up for the launch of Season 1 via the official trailer. It premiered on the 15th of June, and showed who the Guests for the Season are, and what they'll be expecting and going trough in the Season. Season 1 officially premiered on the 22nd of June, as per usual, there was 2 episodes released in one day. The first episode was completely free, while Episode 2, to 10, required Youtube Premium to watch. Twists *'Parnter Challenge:' In Episode 2, the two challengers would be able to select two other guests to try and save them in the challenge. Their partners would have to complete the challenge for them, and if their partner fails to complete the challenge, they would be killed on the spot. **'Electric Chair Challenge:' In Episode 9, the two challengers would select partners once again to free them from an electric chair. *'Buried Alive:' In Episode 3, there would be no death match taking place, instead the guests would vote to sacrifice one of their own. Once all guests voted, the votes would be shuffled, and the person drawn by random would be buried alive by the guests to cleanse the artifact. *'Death Journal:' In Episode 4, the death match wouldn't result in the challengers dying, instead the two challengers would write someone's name down in the death journal. That guest would then be killed on the spot, causing them to choke on their own blood. *'No Death Episode:' In Episode 5, the loser of the challenge would be dropped inside of a tank filled with piranhas. Once the challenge finished, both challengers were dropped inside of the tank, but the Circus Leader forgot to fill them with piranhas, and as a result, he let the guests go with the artifact. *'Suicide, or Murder:' In Episode 6, one challenger had to hold down the posessed woman while the other does tasks to free the woman from the spirit. That person would have a choice to make at the end of the challenge, to either put the rosery on themself, or the other challenger. The person who wore it would be killed. Cast Members Season 1 Information Progress Chart How They Died Episode Guide Trivia *It is currently the first and only Season where Graceffa invites Guests by his own will. *It is currently the only season to feature two kinds of betrayals in one Season. **Although both are classified as betrayals, one is a Sacrifice, and in the other 2 Guests chose who they want to kill off. *It is the only Season to not feature voting cards. *It is the first Season to have one of the Guests die in Episode 1. Category:Seasons